Journey of Sawamura Eijun
by pitchblacksilence
Summary: Like everybody Sawamura Eijun learned baseball from small age. Lets follow his story...
1. Sawamura Eijun

Disclaimor: I do not own Ace no Diamond

Sawamura Eijun was a child with lean-built of average height. He has dark brown hair with brown eyes. From birth his personality was bright and cheerful. He may look average and had average intelligence but he was genius of hard work. From small he would never waver from his decision and always worked hard to gain something.

When he was small he saw minor league baseball game and he absolutely fell in love with baseball especially with ace position where a pitcher stands in mound with pride and fighting with batters with team in game and after ultimately securing victory for team.

After he decided that he was going to play baseball and be an ace and dreamed about going to Koshien with his team members and ultimately win the championship. For others it might seem funny but for him it was his dream and he was going to accomplish it. And amazingly his family especially his father and grandfather supported him by saying,"Man without dream also not working hard to accomplish his dream is not a man" So he joined local team to learn baseball. And it was not easy and he knew that. First his body was small(pretty much he was of small age) even in same age group and second he had less strength and clumsy to boot.

But he wanted to be pitcher, so by talking with his coach as well as grandfather he started to train his body to lay foundation by increasing his strength, stamina, flexibility, speed and agility. It was hard timetable as it would take all his free time aside from school work and study time. But he persisted and within a year he laid his body foundation as well as he could complete his workouts including running in morning without stressing body.

Then started his real training for baseball. Workouts changed to suit the baseball and again he had to face problems as it became difficult to accommodate but it was not much as he had his foundation. After some month his body adapted to baseball training. Sawamura had to accept that coach,Azuma Watanabe(Just searched for random first names and surnames) was really good as he slowly prepared foundation for Sawamura. Unknown to Sawamura, Azuma was professional player who played as catcher and was very famous in his prime but because of his injury he started coaching. Azuma had said that,"Before being pitcher you have to have the feel for baseball that is why I will place you in other positions and then prepare you to be a pitcher." If it was any other coach he might have neglected Sawamura but Azuma saw the desire to learn and determination to work for it in him so he decided to teach him.

Sawamuras timetable was very tight as at morning he would do workout for stamina by running, strength, agility and flexibility. After workout he would go to school. After school he would go to local club to train in baseball technicality. And after that he would go to home do homework, study, eat and sleep. It was boring and much for child but Sawamura was enjoying it as he can feel that he was coming closer to becoming ace every day.

Coach Azuma started Sawamura's training by make him field out field and gradually changing his position after he was good enough in that postion, which was very good as Azuma set standards differently as from other coaches if you hear praises from others then you will hear only average from Azuma. So after out field Sawamura changed to infield then to bases then cather.

When Sawamura had asked reason about being catcher then Azuma had said that,"You should learn that usually catcher not only catches pitches in game also shoulders very big responsibility. He has to control the game flow regarding the condition of pitchers as well as opponents batsmen. He has direct his whole team for defensive game and many more. And for aspiring pitcher it will be very good lesson, after you are good enough catcher we will begin your training as a pitcher." So his training as catcher began and during training as well games he learned a lot like catching, pitchers feelings in pitches, game calling, defensive plays and many more. From the time he started playing baseball he accumulated vast experience in baseball for different positions. And he had also learned to bat as he was cleanup batter as his swing was powerful and as well as his hand through years of training had gained dynamic vision but no one knew his real name as he used a name which became his identity during his time in that club which was 'ASURA' .

Azuma was feeling very proud right now as he had trained Sawamura because despite seeing desire and determination in him, Azuma had expected him to falter but Sawamura never faltered from his training but faced it head on and his desire to be ace after being catcher had also reached at peak. For a coach, player that follows the training menu of coach player becomes dear to him/her. So Azuma had devised that brought best of Sawamura's potential without harming him and with the same plan the official training of Sawamura to become pitcher began.

And every story has twist as he was small and never knew what was right and wrong so when watched baseball he had seen pitcher pitch from right hand and had assumed that it is right to play like that. And he started to play like right handed at first it was difficult it took time but training never betrays. So he played like right handed person. And after years of basic training basics (according to Sawamura and Azuma) in different positions it was finally time to learn to be an ace pitcher and he have officially became first year student in Akagi Junior High.

After he joined Akagi Junior High in first year he formed baseball club and started training with his friends. After training in school he would go to Azuma and trained as a pitcher in there. He learned everything that a pitcher should know there. At first there were many drills that had to be done repetitively which was tiring but Sawamura was very happy to learn them because he knew that it would ultimately help him to be ace. And his training menu after finding his suitable posture(Which is just like anime and manga but just right handed) and very good control on pitches was like for first year focus in fast balls(Four - seam, two-seam, cutter, split- finger, sinker), Second year start with breaking ball(Curve ball, screwball, slider) and third year change ups(Circe, palm,straight). during this menu gradually increase speeds and sharpness in pitching was must.

Training in first year was difficult as his fastballs were not so fast and as he didn't know proper grips and his fastball would move weirdly at plate(same problem as left and his throwing motion was same as anime and manga ;P). But after learning proper his fastball traveled in desired path as well as fast ball which suddenly gains speed or turns sharply near plate. After he was able to control his pitches as he desired he started to increase its speed. And at beginning, speed of his fastball was only 130kmph but slowly at the end of the year it reached 139kmph and it was still increasing.

For second year breaking ball were just like curse to him as Curve ball, Screwball and slider took his whole year but regardless due to his hard work he was able to gain control over his breaking balls and experience would help them to hone it. Despite learning new things he never forgot to train his fastballs and by the end of second year his speed in fastball had reached 146kmph. During second year learned that his balls never lessen in speed even if it was his breaking balls(IDK why I kept like that). Different from training he proposed Aotsuki Wakana and she was officially his girlfriend(I may or may not go in love life but wakana will always remain his girlfriend to make it simple. :)).

Third year was fun in training as change ups were interesting and fun to learn as well as use them. And his speed in fastball was 150kmph and slowly increasing as body is still developing.

Azuma had agreed to unofficially coach Akagi Baseball Club member as there were only fifteen members and required coach and as he had retired form coaching that club. Without experience, player cannot hone his skill thus Azuma always helped them search strong team form other places not only from junior high also from high schools, universities and other small prefecture clubs. Because of which they were able to gain vast experience during three years not only individually also as a team. And interesting thing was that, high schools and universities never knew their identity as they were without logo or team name jersey and every one used alias name(lets not talk about their alias name right now we only be talking about Sawamuras). And because of pitches genius pitcher Asura's name was known in whole Japan And funnily Sawamura himself did not know about that.

During first year Akagi Junior lost in semifinals in Summer Tournament and were regarded as top four. During first year players in baseball learned many things in baseball and according their fitness, mentality and other aspects, position were given and they trained and for beginners it was satisfactory result to be top 4 but Sawamura learned the bitter truth that their are always strong players out their and he must not stop from learning as well as training.

During second year under the captain ship of their ace Sawamura, Akagi junior was able to enter Nationals but lost their match in quarterfinals. As he faced Nationals he learned it his desire to improve intensified. As his body was developing his workout menu was also changing like running with tied tire, no. Of drills repetition for pitcher, No. Of pitches daily etc etc. And along with the increase in physical aspects, his pitches repertoire and speed and sharpness in them also increased and he started to completely shut down his opponent in game. But he never changed attitude and never became arrogant as he had learned and knew that their will always be other player that are stronger than him.

Third year team members of Akagi junior high had trained hard and they were able to go to nationals and right now they were facing last year champion Teito junior high. They were determined to win national this time.


	2. Start of Journey

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ace of Diamond**

"Strike! Batter Out"

In the midst of huge stadium filled with people the declaration of referee came following that the huge uproar of the audience was heard as Akagi Junior High had just won the nationals. As all the people of Nagano and players from Akagi Junior High were celebrating, middle of them was blond and pompadour haired Sawamura Eijun.

He was happy that they have won the Nationals just now by score of 0-2, but despite winning the national instead of enjoying like his teammates he had only one thought in his mind.

'Southpaw, huh… I think now it's time'

During the phase of learning pitching and practice matches he had come to realize that there were lefty pitchers too. But he had made much more progress using right handed pitching, so his coach Azuma and he himself decided that after winning his first nationals, he will add left handed pitching training in his already prepared training schedule.

***********************************Line Break*****************************************

Unknown to Sawamura there was a lady in the midst of supporters and her name was Takashima Rei. She was here to just enjoy the nationals of junior highs. But after the tournament she was ecstatic to find the pitcher that just shut down all the batter with number of hits being 0 but also hit the homer. As a assistant director of the Seidou High School Baseball Team for 4/5 years she was experienced for finding talents in the field of baseball. She knew that at the moment Seidou was suffering from pitcher crisis and after finding Sawamura she knew that she had found the one to improve the crisis.

'Sawamura Eijun. He is talented, that's for sure. He is sure the high school baseball or higher material and I can also feel that he was repressing his ability to play fully because of lack of powerful opponents and challenge. If he can play in the environment with competition he will flourish to be well known pitcher.' Was the present thought of Rei. If Sawamura was able to hear her thought than he would be astonished she was spot on.

It was for some time that he had realized this problem as he was not challenged, he was unable to evolve. So after discussing this with his coach his coach had devised plan in which Azuma would put ban in various ban and conditions on Sawamura like not throwing change up and breaking balls, not exceeding pitching speed of 135 kmph etc. because of which he had play handicapped. Due to which he was fully challenged.

***********************************Line Break*****************************************

"Eijun! Eijun, there is someone to meet you", Sawamura's grandfather called.

At that moment Sawamura was exercising his shoulder by pulling an elastic rope in pitching motion with his left arm. This exercise was the exercise that he did and still does in regular basis for right arm (Disclaimer alert This concept is from Cross Game).

It has been two months (sorry if time frames are wrong) since nationals. During national games he had to make his hair that looked like of his father and bleached it blond when he lost in a bet against his coach. But now after two months and trimming his hair it was back to normal.

After returning from nationals he has been practicing for playing baseball using left handed, and despite being natural lefty because of lack of exercise and body motion experience it was not at the level of his right handed way.

After continuous drills he is able pitch fast ball at the speed of around 140 kmph as his lower body was strong due years of training. But he knew that he will reach the level of his right hand pitching which was at 152 kmph and which will increase in near future.

And funnily his problem of right hand pitching where when he pitched fast ball the ball moved weirdly near plate occurred in the left handed pitching too which frustrates Sawamura and mainly his friends to no end. Because of moving fastball Sawamura was pushed to pitch two seam fast ball to minimize movement. And it was progressing rather well as he was in process of stabilizing it with proper control training.

As there was addition of southpaw training, his training menu was decreased and at moment he will only pitch with his right and do towel drills to maintain sharpness, speed and control of his pitches. For body training his training included running, lower body exercises, batting drills, pushups, pull ups and many other exercise that focus on body balance, agility, stamina, dexterity and strength. For southpaw his training menu were balance, towel drill, pulling elastic bands, ball control and recently added breaking ball.

Despite knowing variety of pitches his favorites were curve ball, sinker, cutter, slider and splitter. But his absolute best and most used was change up. Each of his pitches were personally trained by his coach and as he only liked absolute best, so Sawamura had trained these pitches very passionately as well as diligently most of his pitches were as dangerous as they can be.

And for his southpaw change up is the first breaking ball he wish to train in because it will provide more sharpness and strengthen his fast ball.

"Ok gramps, I'll be there in a minute." Replied Sawamura.

***********************************Line Break*****************************************

"So you are Sawamura hmm, My name is Rei Takashima. I'm assistant director of the Seidou High School Baseball Team. We would love to have you in our team. " said Rei.

In the hall room of Sawamuras home there a small table and all family member were sitting in front of Rei in one side of table and she was at other.

"Seidou? Isn't it a famous baseball school that's been to nationals numerous times!" with surprised look exclaimed Sawamura as he remembered a conversation with his coach.

Flashback(this is only conversation snnipet)

"WHAT! You want me to go to Tokyo for High School studies. Why?" asked Sawamura angrily.

"No need to be angry. I know you want to go to koshien with your friends but you know that they are only invested in baseball for you. And despite me training them it was you who carried them towards victory in nationals." Replied Azuma.

"Listen, in Tokyo there are many high school that primarily focus in baseball and competition is also high and I know that you are not feeling much competition in here. So go to Tokyo, and thrive there. With better equipment and competitive environment you will enjoy baseball there. At least think about it." Said Azuma.

Flashback end

"So, when would you like to pay us visit? We're going to get busier as time goes on, so it would be nice if you could come as soon as possible." asked Rei, as she broke Sawamura's thought.

"Anyway, you should come see one of our practices. From what I saw, you didn't have competitive environment or rivals who drove you to strive to improve or thrive at your junior high school."said Rei.

'Rivals, I have been playing games with many teams as I accumulated experience and won many of them too and leaded my junior high team to nationals and won too. I even played against first string powerhouse high school teams, clubs in pro league. Even if I was not able to win them but I learned and experienced many scenarios. Because of these things I am what I am in baseball. I think she does not know about that, wonder why? And it is better not to tell her about that' thought Sawamura.

"Before visiting Seidou I will like to tell you that,I want to be ace that would lead his team to nationals and win as that is my dream. And one more thing I will only pitch with my left." Said Sawamura.

"WHAT! But why? You would be sensational pitcher if you pitched with right hand as you are great with it. Why change it to left then? And when will that scenario be?" asked surprised Rei.

"As you see I am natural lefty but from small age I learned to play baseball from right hand due to lack of knowledge. After learning about lefty players I asked my coach about that and he and I decided to withhold southpaw practice till I win nationals. So after winning nationals I have been training in southpaw ways of baseball. As for the scenario I will tell you when time comes. And please don't tell anyone that I can also pitch with right hand even coach and players of Seidou." Requested Sawamura.

After looking deeply in Sawamuras eye she was moved by determination and she agreed to his request and said with a sigh, "Ok. I will agree to that but don't complain if could not succeed in playing baseball as regular."

'fuuu, its good that she agreed, I don't want other to pester me to play using right. Now let's take a good look at your "top level"' thought Sawamura.


End file.
